


Legacy a KOTLC fanfiction

by alicorn_on_a_cob



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicorn_on_a_cob/pseuds/alicorn_on_a_cob
Summary: Basically my take on the eighth book..I hope you like it!<3 alicorn-on-a-cob





	Legacy a KOTLC fanfiction

Chapter 1

“Miss Foster, your friends are here to see you.” Mr. Forkles voice bounced around Sophie’s empty room, yanking her out of her stupor. It had been only minutes since those screens had been held up, the word UNMATCHABLE printed across them in big, red letters. She had changed out of her teal dress, throwing it across the floor, tears streaming down her face. She now wore a plain, brown tunic, with plain, brown pants, and a plain, brown belt. She swore to herself that she would never wear anything fancy again, or red, or teal. Maybe not teal, she thought, then looked over at the crumpled dress. She shook her head, fresh tears streaming down her face. “Miss Foster,” Mr. Forkle said, sounding worried, “they’re waiting for you.” Sophie shook her head. How could she go downstairs, to her friends, and face Fitz. Fitz, and his beautiful teal eyes. How foolish she was, thinking that things would work out and that she’d be with perfect Fitz Vacker. “Mr. Vacker isn’t here.” he said, like he was reading her mind maybe he was, Sophie thought. She wouldn’t put it past him. She sighed and slowly, painfully got herself out of bed. “I guess I’ll go…” she groaned dragging the last word out into a moan.  
A/N I know that “groan” and “moan” are basically the same word and it sounds kinda weird (or is it just me?) so… yeah, I’ll shut up now. Bye!  
She walked downstairs and found Biana, Linh, Keefe, Marella, and all of their bodyguards standing anxiously at the bottom. Biana spoke first, “Sophie, I’m so sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

Sophie could feel the uselessness of in her words. Words that couldn’t do anything, as the others echoed Biana, she thought of something, something she could do, something that might help. She ran to Grady- cutting off Linh mid ‘I’m really, really sorry’- who was in the kitchen, next to Edaline. “Where did Mr. Forkle go!” she demanded skidding to a stop in front of them. Grady shrugged and said, “He left after he got you.”  
“No, nononononono. I need to find him.”  
“Why?” said Biana, who had followed her with her friends, into the kitchen, but as soon as she said it understanding dawned on her face. “Oh,” she turned to Sophie’s parents well, Sophie thought, my adoptive parents, who seemed to come to the same conclusion that Biana came to. But instead of stopping her with the usual ‘it’s too dangerous!’ objections they smiled sadly and Grady said, “he said his would happen, and to tell you he’s at the Stone House.”   
“Thanks,” Sophie said, and ten minutes later they were at the edge of the cliff with linked hands. They stepped off, and Sophie shoved harnessed her adrenaline and shoved the energy swirling in her head out. And they slipped into the void. They tumbled out onto the grass outside of the Stone House and found Mr. Forkle waiting for them. “Who are my pare-” Mr. Forkle cut her off “we have much to discuss Ms. Foster, come in with me, your friends can wait out here.”  
“Fine,” Sophie grumbled, and by the way her friends were grumbling she could tell they didn’t like being separated as much as she did. But she followed him into the little cottage anyway.   
Mr. Forkle gestured for her to sit down on the cot that once held Prentice. Not a happy memory. He folded his hand and looked her in the eye, and simply said “you are not related to Mr. Vacker.” then he stood up and motioned for her to do the same and made to open the door for her, but she cut him off. “WHAT! You said we had much to discuss that was not much! You didn’t even tell me who my parents were!”   
“This is all I can tell you, as I said, if anyone found out it could cause a chain reaction that could topple the elven world.” she did remember that but, “still, why can’t you tell me, I..” she trailed off. He raised his eyebrows at her. She grumbled something and stomped out. Everyone looked at her questioningly. And all she said is, “I’m not related to Fitz, and that no-good urgh! Won’t tell me who my genetic parents are! So don’t ask.” Dex and Biana shut their mouths and Keefe mumbled something like ‘no good urgh?’. They leapt to Everglen to tell Fitz the good news. His smile made Sophie’s day, possibly her whole week. A/N I didn’t do the part where she tells him because I couldn’t do it where it wouldn’t be really mushy.  
They all leapt to Havenfield and gathered in Sophie’s bedroom, Tam’s absence stood out like a giraffe in a herd of zebras. “So ,” Sophie said, “are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?”  
“Why should we talk about Ella?” Dex said, sounding confused. “It’s- oh, nevermind” Sophie said. “I’m talking about Tam.”  
Chapter 3

“That stupid idiot!” Keefe exclaimed, to everyone’s surprise. “Um.. Keefe,” Biana said tentatively. “You know he’s doing the same thing you did,”  
“I know! Since when does Tam copy what I do, especially when that thing I did failed miserably, probably ‘cause he thinks he can fail worse then I did, not gonna happen, Bangs Boy, not gonna happen..” Keefe trailed off, just now noticing that he had an audience. “Um what I mean is that… urgh nevermind, but we’re gonna have to find a way to bust him out before he gets himself killed!” he glared at Sophie who was trying not to laugh. “What?” he demanded, glaring at her. “I know it’s not funny,” she said, “this is basically the same conversation that we had when you were with the Neverseen. He raised his eyebrows, “really,” he said. “I’ve always imagined your conversations were filled with Foster sobbing and missing my amazing hair.” He mussed his hair and smirked when she blushed. He looked at Sophie and Fitz, who were holding hands and cleared his throat noisily, saying “well, I survived, so if Bangs Boy is half as good as he sees himself then he might have a fighting chance.” Ro snorted and Sophie just realized that there were a million bodyguards in the room, watching them. “You only survived because the Neverseen wanted you to, remember?” she tucked her hair, which was now blue behind her hair, and her glittery tattoo on her wrist that said Sparkles Rule! Sophie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. But the thought of Tam d- nope she was not going to finish that thought. But that thought was enough to sober her up. “So,” Biana said “does anyone have a plan?”   
“I don’t even have a “p” so don’t look at me,” Sophie said when everybody turned to her. “Aw, come on Foster isn’t that amazing brain of yours’ cranking out all sorts of ideas, you got this Foster!”  
“Why does everyone think I’ll have a plan, for the last time I don’t-” Keefe smirked when she trailed off. “See, I told you!” he said triumphantly. “Yeah, I have a plan,” Sophie said grimly, “but it’s probably going to get all of us killed.” She stared her bodyguards, challenging them to object- ignoring Keefe’s “Oh, so it’s basically like all of our other plans.”-they didn’t though they looked like they wanted to when Sophie said, “okay then, we’re going to Nightfall.”  
A/N mwahahahahahaha! 

 

 

 

 

Sorry…

A/N I know this isn’t an update (I’m working REALLY hard on the next chapters :) but if you are a keeper fan then please read this (if your not a keeper get outta here) hope u enjoy ^.^ 

Let’s start with a quick Q & A

Q: what do you want to do when you’re grown up (if your not already)  
A: nope! I’m still in middle school… and I want to write fiction books for 12-16 year olds and live in the Netherlands! alone... *starts sobbing*

Q: is this Sophitz or Sokeefe  
A: Sophitz (to appeal to the general public, even though I don’t ship them, I mean, I USED to but Fitz is a damsel in distress, the only time he did something heroic he got stabbed by a giant bug TWO SECONDS after, [also I feel like he would go all RAGE on Sophie and REALLY hurt her emotionally]) AND Kam, it kinda reminds me of Scomiche… ; ) *waves arms frantically* but that's not the only reason I ship it 

Q: when do you update  
A: really, whenever I have time, between school, and other stuff (let’s not get into my personal life here… wait. whoops) I write in the morning (after HWK) and type whenever I can, mostly during classes, switching back and forth between windows so the teachers don't see.. Also, midterms are tomorrow 

Q: favorite ship  
A: ahhhh, do you hate me? KAM but also SCOMICHE (Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi, two members of Pentatonix, LOOK IT UP AND <3 THEM) Scott and Mark are cute tho so, SCOMARK!!

Q: favorite band  
A: Pentatonix, they are the LITERAL ANGELS look them up on YouTube, comment if you are a Pentaholic (favorite song and member!) and I will LOVE you FOREVER!! And I had a heart attack when I saw their newest vid (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POme133PQAg ) evolution of Ariana Grande (I’m not a HUGE fan of her but they did AMAZING and Mitch’s solo... o.o )

Q: are you dating?  
A: who would ask me out… (jk, does it look like I have time in my life for something like that?!)

Q: do you have a crush on anyone  
A: not unless you count a 27 year old gay man, heh, heh, (have you SEEN Scott Hoying!)

NOW WITH KEEPER STUFF

Is it just me or are the characters getting dumber???  
KAM IS DA BEST SHIP  
What is up with Forkle you can’t just kill of a character then bring them back to life (essentially) WHAT THE HELL SIS?!  
Also didn’t in Exile (or Everblaze) after Sophie got her abilities fixed Bronte tries to inflict on her and it didn’t work.. So why in Nightfall could he?! (page 503)   
WHERE DID DEX GO!!! He hasn’t been relevant for like, 100000000000000 years  
ALSO… have you noticed that the books are a constant change between WE CAN GET HURT to SIKE to WAIT, MY ARM IS INJURED AND IT'S GOING TO TAKE 1000000000 YEARS TO HEAL, just sayin’  
I LOVE you Shannon and you are MY IDOL, but seriously sis… 

Hope you liked (or just didn’t despise) this  
<3 Kylie

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4

She was being mesmerized, she knew that even before she said, “I have recently contacted Lady Gisela through the imparter. There is a secret compartment in Nightfall, which only opens to Keefe’s blood, it holds her Archetype.” She knew that wasn’t true, the Black Swan had confiscated the imparter, Sophie, if she could, would be laughing right now. Apparently, the Neverseen were late on their info, the null must be working. Meanwhile, her friends were staring at her in shock. “What?” Keefe asked, “you contacted my mom without me?!” Sophie rallied her mental strength and put up barriers around her mind, pushing the Mesmer out. But before she did that, the Mesmer made her say, “yeah, the world doesn’t revolve around you… Lord Funkyhair,” as soon as she said that Ro came back into the room (Sophie being the only one who saw her leave) followed by Grady, both of them cracking up, Sophie started to too, and seeing her friends’ confused looks she managed to explain between gasps that Grady was mesmerizing her. “Oh,” Keefe said, sounding relieved “for a second I thought you talked to my mom without me.”   
“Keefe I would never do that without you,” Sophie said, reaching over to nudge him, as he was looking down, when he didn’t look up she added, “I need you,” she paused but before she could add ‘we need you’ to make it not as mushy. Keefe’s lips curled into a smirk as he said, “yeah, I know Foster. You would be lost without me, and my awesome hair.” He ran his hand through his hair and smirked harder as she blushed, but it faded as he looked at Sophie’s hand which was in Fitz’s. Sophie was never so tempted to violate the rules of telepathy as he looked out a window and murmured something under his breath, it might have just been her, but Sophie could’ve sworn he said ‘Tam’.

Yeah, I know it’s short, but I'm writing another one right now, I just thought this moment required a pause. Ya know time to process.   
ALSO, I have fallen in love with the work of a very obsessed fangirl PLEASE check out her fanfictions. (no, she did not ask me to say this, I just love her work)  
THE COVER FOR LEGACY IS OUT!!! If you have not seen it yet check it out at → https://lost-cities-keeper.fandom.com/wiki/Book_8:_Legacy

PLEASE COMMENT I REALLY DO READ THEM, it could be constructive criticism, suggestions, or just ranting about the series, I SWEAR I will read it!

<3 Kylie


End file.
